Leah's Lie, The Truth about Imprinting, and Fire
by Chaotic Inverse
Summary: She knows the truth, that imprinting burns, leaving marks on your skin and heart. Surely someone would notice that she's a human flame made out of broken skin and bone. The constant burning, it feels like she's dying of fire in a world filled with Ice.


**Author's Note: **At first I really disliked Leah but now I'm starting to see her view on things.

The little italic part at the end is part of a song that reminds me of Leah it's called Tears of an Angel and I don't own it or anything else in this story.

________________________________________________________________________

What do you do when your life is over? When you're stuck in Once upon a time while everyone else is living happily ever after?

Leah wants to know the answer to that question. When your family is broken, a shroud of what it was. When you caused your father's death? When your brother idolizes the person you hate and yet you still love.

She wants to know what she's supposed to do. How is she supposed to be happy being alone? How can she pretend that everything's alright?

_Leah your hurting Sam you have to move on it's not healthy. _What does Emily know about hurt? She knows the physical pain. But eventually all of that will fade away until it's only a dream. What about the other kinds of pain? Where it hurts so much to breathe, to think, to feel? That you want to stop it all.

She thinks Emily's a hypocrite. Because even though she talks about pain and thinks she has gone through it she has nothing on Leah. Be

cause Emily doesn't care about Leah, just about herself and Sam.

_She's a bitch, constantly causing trouble. She used to be pretty…_

Leah knows they call her a harpy, a bitch, an ice queen. And all of that is true. But do they even understand why? Do they understand what it's like to be betrayed by two people you loved? No. she still loves them, even if it hurts but sometimes love is suppose to hurt. She knows no one else understand that. That love isn't supposed to be beautiful and perfect like Imprinting. It's supposed to hurt; it's supposed to be this intense agony that makes you almost insane. It's supposed to make your heart bleed until there's nothing left.

Sometimes she thinks its worse that they know what she thinks. Because to make everything worse, she has to be around the people she hates/loves all the time? That they can feel her pain yet they ignore it.

_What did you say to Emily? You made her upset. _

Its worse knowing Sam knows everything but never takes her side. She knows she's wrong sometimes, but does he have to take Emily's side all of the time? What happened to her white knight? He's not her white knight now, he's Emily's.

It's even worse knowing that he's constantly apologizing to Emily when he never even apologized to Leah for tearing her into pieces and then leaving her to fix herself.

She wonders why imprinting is supposed to be so fucking magical. She's had enough of magic; she just wants her life back. She thinks their must be women before her who know the truth, that imprinting burns, leaving burn marks on your skin and heart invisible to everyone. That imprinting not only affects the werewolf but everyone else connected to him.

This is why she's like this. The constant burning, it feels like she's burning to death. But surely someone would notice that she's a human flame made out of broken skin and bone. Of course they don't because they can't see it, can't feel the heat that licks away her skin. That made her someone else.

She wasn't always like this; on fire. She used to be pretty, use to be normal, use to be like ice. But now she's on fire and ice does nothing to help. If she is fire then Emily is ice and Sam is the force that causes both.

She wonders if it will ever cool? If she'll be ice some day again in a world filled with fire.

She wants to be blind, and deaf that way she'll never see their happiness but she'll know it. She'll always know it.

But mostly she wonders when she'll get a happy ending, where her castle isn't in flames, where the happy couple doesn't watch as she screams for help.

_Cover my eyes, _

_Cover my ears,_

_Tell me these words are a lie…_


End file.
